cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopardspots
so u know how i have the concept of apple and he's #triggered bc his papa was bad and he said that apple would probably bad too bc of the "the apple doesnt fall far from the tree thing" Tiredd - 07/26/2017 ya cycries - 07/26/2017 so i got another idea for an oc based on "the leopard can't change its spots" Tiredd - 07/26/2017 y es cycries - 07/26/2017 and im trying to come up with a rough concept so basically: leopardkit. gonna become leopardspots obv born in a clan, she'll probably have two siblings or smth? her mom is the deputy, her dad is just a loyal warrior but her mom wasn't exactly loyal, she just had a superiority complex and craved power bc she was denied it all her life for being small Tiredd - 07/26/2017 hot damn cycries - 07/26/2017 she has a good upbringing but her mom is kind of absent even though they're in the same camp trying to bond with the leader and her soon-to-be followers instead of with her children so at 6 moons leopard is apprenticed under the leader but just a few days later, the leader mysteriously dies, and though no one knew it, leopard's mom/the dep murdered the leader Tiredd - 07/26/2017 wo cycries - 07/26/2017 the leader was sort of old, but too young to die, though leo's mom thought it was his time to leave so leo trains under her mom since the leader died it was the only quality time they really had since they didnt talk much unless they were training Tiredd - 07/26/2017 this is the shit cycries - 07/26/2017 aaack thanks so im not sure where i want the escalation happening bc her mom's leadership needs to turn into a dictatorship at one point but i think it's gonna be like.. she starts putting pressure on other apprentices because they all need to be extremely fit and athletic for some reason Tiredd - 07/26/2017 dude maybe like mommas words get to leopard's head, and she begins to become mom carbon copy #1, but she snaps out of it when someone she loves fucking dies of starvation (mom only lets certain people eat sometimes?? eh) cycries - 07/26/2017 that's WH AThI was thinking adkafhhdf y e s so i think the escalation point in the reign is going to be pressure on apprentices and apprenticing kits early and then it gets to the point where it's basically survival of the fittest Tiredd - 07/26/2017 yeAH cycries - 07/26/2017 the pressure on apprentices is almost unbearable and she pressures leopard even more because she "wants her to be great" so leopard is basically crumbling but she wants to be great for her too momma gets into her head, teaches her manipulation and everything, everything to be ruthless leopard doesn't want to do any of it but she wants to make momma proud cats are dying left and right from injuries during training or the occasional clan "spar" to rid of the weak ones Tiredd - 07/26/2017 this is such a good idea http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Deepblaze_%28Asphodelus%29 also!! Animal Jam Clans Wiki Deepblaze (Asphodelus) “The first condition of immortality is death.” - Stanislaw J. Lec cycries - 07/26/2017 and then when leopard's sister dies, leo realizes everything o OOOOO YES i love him oh my god Tiredd - 07/26/2017 dude the song goes so well with him cycries - 07/26/2017 ooooh i really like it Tiredd - 07/26/2017 pretty genius Tiredd - 07/26/2017 "you could lose your little mind staring blind into the light" i love that part of it ughgugh cycries - 07/26/2017 uguhuug amazing Tiredd - 07/26/2017 sHIT that was from a different song from the same artist kill me cycries - 07/26/2017 which one bc that line looks amazing Tiredd - 07/26/2017 https://soundcloud.com/no-man/pretty-genius i forgot that i replaced that w riverrun SoundCloud no-man pretty genius riverrun and pretty genius are both p good cycries - 07/26/2017 OOOOH i LOVE THIS omgosone also i got an idea abt the end of momma's reign but idrk if it's over the top Tiredd - 07/26/2017 SPILL cycries - 07/26/2017 ok so like leo's sister's death is what triggers her realization that she's becoming her terrible mom she talks to other apprentices sometimes and they say they want to leave but they cant because they'd be killed at this point it's definitely a dictatorship and only half the still-alive elders are against it Tiredd - 07/26/2017 only ones openly against it? cycries - 07/26/2017 yeah, kinda open i mean not campaigning, but when leopard talks to them they're like "lol yeah i dont rly like the leader at all" Tiredd - 07/26/2017 lolol cycries - 07/26/2017 but when she talks to the elders-they're supposed to be wise- whether they're against her mom or not they all say they want things to go back to normal the elders started having prophetic dreams instead of the medicine cats since the meds were all sticking w leo's ma none of them were comprehensible though so when leo's other sibling dies, she decides it's time for her mom to go for sure she was harshly trained by her mother for 7 moons, 7 whole moons of hell, and her mom was smaller than her leo was meant to be her mother's successor after all so she used it to her advantage and she took her mom to the highrock, then fought her right there in the middle of camp the fight would only end if one of them died, and they both silently agreed to that. and leo ended up winning with the assets her mom taught her so the clan wakes up to leo with her dead mother beside her, face stone-cold, and she says that the reign is over Tiredd - 07/26/2017 d amn cycries - 07/26/2017 but no one talks there's no applause Tiredd - 07/26/2017 holy shit because everyone is mommas follower cycries - 07/26/2017 leo expected to be a hero by killing this tyrant, by lifting this burden off her clan e xaactly even the elders that said they hated her mother didn't applause she wasn't a hero she was just another murderer, just like her mother, and just like her mother wanted her to be even though the apprentices wanted to leave, even though the elders wanted everything to be normal again they knew that things weren't over because the elders had been having dreams, and one of them had been translated: "the leopard cannot change its spots" a single line, no tricky riddle. it was obvious by now because leopard had just murdered her murderer mother she left the highrock silent just like the clan had been when she killed a tyrant she had a panic attack in the leader's den Tiredd - 07/26/2017 holy shit cycries - 07/26/2017 even when her mother was dead, leo was her gamepiece Tiredd - 07/26/2017 THATS DEEP cycries - 07/26/2017 I LOVE LEO SO MUCH LKDJSAFG Tiredd - 07/26/2017 OIHDKJD SAME cycries - 07/26/2017 so basically she dwells in the leader's den for a few days, just,, soaking things in she sits in her mother's spot. it's comfy. she likes it she eats first like her mother. she likes that too she knew of the prophecy now she didn't want to be bad, and she couldn't accept that she was just like her mom without even realizing it leo couldn't accept the fact that she was manipulated so badly that 50% of her pov was fake often, she'd wonder if her mom planned every little thing teach and trick her daughter, make her think she's right, then she turns into her mother leo was practically a carbon copy of her, even when it came down to the color of their pelts except that she didn't want to be like her mom and she would do anything to escape her destiny Tiredd - 07/26/2017 thats deep cycries - 07/26/2017 i rly lrly rlyrlyry love her she does everything she can to be a good leader she lets things go back to normal and her mother's original followers were too scared to protest because this cat killed their leader she talks with the warriors that were apprentices when she was an apprentice she apologizes formally to the clan in general everything is nice for a while, she's almost forgotten about who she's supposed to be but when a group of rogues established themselves on the clan's territory and refused to leave, leopard ordered that the apprentices be trained just a little harder she ordered that the apprentices be taken along on patrols to see how justice was served and an elder, the last one left from her mother's reign, they just whispered "that was step one" and she remembered it all again Tiredd - 07/26/2017 shit cycries - 07/26/2017 she didn't realize what they meant for a few days but it struck her in the middle of the night she had another panic attack, like that one when she was supposed to be a hero she appointed a very good deputy, a deputy that was her age, an apprentice when she was one a deputy that hated her mom and then she left she left the clan in the dead of night without telling anyone because she wasn't going to risk anything she wasnt going to risk being her mom in a way, the way she left was just like her mom. she left her clan in a time of need just like her mom ignored her children in a time of need Tiredd - 07/26/2017 this is deep cycries - 07/26/2017 leo is my daughter Tiredd - 07/26/2017 leo is a leo cycries - 07/26/2017 for sure she lives as a loner and goes by the name chai there was a chance an ex clanmate recognized her with the name leopardspots and im THINKING abt this part: she and this cat stumble upon each other when they were passing by and this random cat recognizes her cycries - 07/26/2017 they say "hey, what's your name? i used to know someone that looks just like you" she stares wide-eyed for a moment it was her sister the only living sibling and leopard just says "i'm chai, people tell me that all the time, hah" Tiredd - 07/26/2017 smash my heart would ya cycries - 07/26/2017 saldlhgsadjh and then her and her sister talk become friends they learn things about each other they didn't know before bc they didn't talk when they were apprentices leopard learns that her sister used to look up to her, thought she was brave for ending the dark ages of the clan she learns that her sister thought she was fearless leopard thought her sister was shy, destined to be a medicine cat, but it turned out that she was just as strong muscles rippled under her pelt and she reveals in time that she left the clan because she thought something was missing she thought her family was missing so she went to look for leopard leopard still couldn't bear to tell her because leo had left her sister they traveled together, became best friends, and they met other cats too soon, they had a little friend group, and one of them suddenly asked the pair if they were sisters they looked like sisters, after all, but leo's sister just smiled and laughed "no", while leo was left looking at the ground i think i'm gonna make the part with her sister canon but i don't know what to do next one option is that she sticks with chai and eventually becomes chai just in general Tiredd - 07/26/2017 i think that's a good idea cycries - 07/26/2017 but another one is that she leaves her sister for the second time bc she cant handle not being able to tell her like she's so afraid of being leopard again and then she does a totally leopard move and leaves just disappears Tiredd - 07/26/2017 shit im so conflicted cycries - 07/26/2017 same if she was chai, she'd be cool on the outside but she knows she's living a lie but if she ran away, she'd be even more guilty and she'd feel even more like her mom she'd watch every movement she makes to make sure she's not too much like her mother and she's practically afraid of herself because she's just a good guy with a bad past, she says and if i ever roleplay w her then i want the development to be like,, she eventually has to forget everything bc her concept is trying to be true to herself and trying to be her own person but she's just like her mom Tiredd - 07/26/2017 this is so deep i cant even cycries - 07/26/2017 i want her to be happy someday ok